James The Lesser Presents Lazy Town!
by James the Lesser
Summary: Just my Season 3 of Lazy Town
1. Chapter 1

Lazy Town: Rotten Relative

**Lazy Town: Rotten Relative**

**Author: James The Lesser**

**NOTICE! I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS LAZYTOWN AND MAGNUS SCHEVING DO!**

The Sun lowers and the Moon comes up. Sportacus is ready for bed. "One last glass of orange juice before going to bed." He grabs a racket. "Orange." An Orange comes down a chute. He catches it, throws it up into the air then whacks it hard. It bounces around

Robbie Rotten is pacing in his lair. "That little brat will be coming to stay here now. Why my sister insists! Taking care of kids is a lot of work. When will I have time to eat cake or be lazy?" He continues to pace back and forth.

Stephanie is playing catch with Ziggy. "Go a little farther Ziggy I want to see how far I can throw."

"Ok Stephanie." Ziggy goes all the way to the wall.

"Here goes nothing!" Stephanie throws really hard.

Up in the airship Sportacus's crystal beeps. "Someone is in trouble." He jumps and flips twice before landing in his cockpit. He flies the airship down to Lazy Town. "Ladder!" The ladder deploys and he slides down.

"Aaaa!" Ziggy puts up his glove but the ball hits just the top then hits the wall. It bounces off and is headed straight towards a window.

"Oh no!" Stephanie can see the ball's target.

"Gotcha!" Sportacus dives and catches the ball before doing a one handed cartwheel landing on his feet. "Stephanie I believe this ball is yours." He runs and jumps over the wall landing in front of Ziggy and Stephanie.

"Thanks Sportacus that was a close one." Stephanie takes the ball from Sportacus.

"You need to be more careful. If you want to maybe you could go out to the fields just outside of town."

"But it's dangerous out there. Spiders and snakes and other ooky kooky things." Ziggy and Stephanie shiver in fright.

"An animal is more likely to run away from you then attack you. Besides around here there aren't any poisonous snakes or spiders. In fact we could go out and catch some."

"Why would we want to do that Sportacus?" Ziggy holds up a lollipop.

"Well if you're afraid of something I've found a great way to overcome that fear is to know more about it."

"Aren't you afraid of anything Sportacus? Like dinosaurs?" He nods.

"And other things."

"Like what? When we asked you before you said the only thing you were afraid of were dinosaurs." Stephanie laughs. "And Robbie Rotten tried to scare us with his dinosaur costume."

"Tell you the truth Stephanie even a little above average hero like I am afraid of heights."

"But you live in the airship."

"I face my fear every day and overcome it."

"Wow Sportacus that's so brave."

"One has to be Ziggy. I'm sure you and the others face things you're afraid of every day."

"Like the dark?"

"Exactly Ziggy." Sportacus pats Ziggy on the shoulder. "If you do decide to go out and catch snakes and spiders let me know."

"We will Sportacus." Stephanie and Ziggy wave good bye as Sportacus gets back on the airship.

Robbie hears a pounding noise. "They're here." He goes to the entrance of his lair and opens the door. "Hello Rachel Rotten."

"Hello Robbie Rotten." They stare and sneer at each other. "You know why I'm here."

"To drop off the brat."

"To hope maybe you can teach him to be rotten." She steps out of the way and reveals a young boy. He looks a lot like Robbie Rotten but with a smaller chin and nose. His hair is slicked back. He has a tan from being outside. His t shirt is bright orange as are his pants. His shoes are a shiny black matching the darkness of his hair.

"Hi Uncle Rotten."

"Hello boy. What was your name again?"

"Ricky, Ricky Rotten." He smiles and holds his hand out. Robbie doesn't shake it. "I'm happy to see you Uncle Rotten. It's been years since you came to my fifth birthday party."

"Yes well I've been busy being lazy." Robbie turns to his sister. "How long do you plan to leave him here?"

"Until you've made him rotten. You've always been the most rottenest Rotten. If you can't make him rotten no one can." She bats her eyelashes at Robbie trying to flatter him.

"Well can't say I disagree with that. Come on Rubby."

"Ricky."

"Whatever." Robbie and Ricky Rotten enter the lair.

Stephanie and Ziggy are with Trixie going out near the field. "Stephanie didn't Sportacus say we should get him if we were going?"

"Come on Ziggy you heard Sportacus. They aren't poisonous and if we catch them ourselves it will make it even better." She skips through the field as her two friends follow.

"I'm bored." Ricky is sitting in Robbie's big orange chair. "I want to go outside and play."

"Outside? Play?" That's not Rotten talk." Robbie holds up a large piece of cake. "Don't you want to eat?"

"I do but not that. Cake is a desert food you eat at the end of dinner. It isn't even lunch time yet."

"Well then how about some of these?" Robbie holds up a large cookie jar filled with chocolate chunk pecan cookies.

"Cookies are a sometime food you eat after eating a well rounded meal with fruits, vegetables, and protein." Robbie frowns.

"You're insufferable already. I need a break go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here Ribby."

"Ricky."

"Whatever." Ricky lowers his head and gets out of the chair.

"Much better." Robbie sits down in his chair and starts to eat the cake as Ricky leaves the lair.

Stephanie, Ziggy, and Trixie are going through the tall grass looking for animals. "I found one!" Ziggy holds something up.

"Ziggy that's a stick." He looks it over.

"Oh, right." He drops it and keeps looking.

Ricky is going through the field when he hears the sound of kids playing. "Hello?" He goes towards the noise.

"I think I found one." Stephanie holds up a little green snake. "Wow its not that scarey." Ziggy and Trixie look at it closer.

"I couldn't even scare Stingy with that." Trixie looks around. "Whoa."

"What did you see another snake?" Stephanie looks where Trixie was. "Whoa, um, hi?"

"Hello?" Ricky walks over to the three.

"Hi, who are you?" Stephanie forgets the snake and it crawls out of her hands back into the grass.

"I'm Ricky. I'm here visiting my Uncle."

"Really? I am to. I'm Stephanie and these are my friends Trixie and Ziggy."

"Hi Ricky."

"Hi Stephanie, Trixie, and Ziggy." Ricky is shy but Stephanie goes over to him.

"We were outside catching snakes. What were you doing?"

"I was just taking a walk. I just got here."

"Oh, why aren't you with your uncle?"

"He told me to get out. He doesn't like kids much."

"Oh, then why are you visiting him?"

"My mom wanted me to see him. She thinks he'll be able to make me rotten." Ricky sighs and roll his eyes.

"Rotten?" Stephanie backs away and takes a deep breath. "Robbie Rotten is your uncle!?" Ricky nods.

"But, he," Trixie and Ziggy back away. "You're rotten."

"I'm Ricky Rotten."

"Get away from us." Stephanie puts her hands in front of Ziggy and Trixie. "We won't fall for any of your rotten plans Ricky Rotten."

"I'm not rotten. That's why my mom made me come here. She thinks my Uncle Rotten will make me rotten."

"And how are you planning on getting rid of Sportacus?"

"Sporta who?" Ricky is confused. "I just want to make friends and play outside and do fun things."

"We won't fall for any of your rotten plans." Stephanie and the other two back away slowly. "Go away!"

"But, I, I just wanted to play."

"Ricky Rotten go back to your uncle so you two can be rotten together!" Ricky turns away and walks back to Rotten's lair.

The next day Ricky Rotten is going through town when he sees Pixel. "Does he have the new Super Deluxe Ultra Mega Uber Game Dual Package? I wonder if he has the new Snakes Attack Plus!" Ricky Rotten goes over to Pixel. "Hello?"

"Huh?" Pixel turns around. "Hi, who are you?"

"Ricky, you?"

"Pixel."

"Is that the new Super Deluxe Ultra Mega Uber Game Dual Package?"

"You know it."

"Did you get the new Snakes Attack Plus?" I head it has over six thousand levels!"

"Seven thousand levels not including bonus levels and the super secret hidden levels." Pixel shows Ricky.

They sit on a bench. Ricky watches as Pixel plays. "Watch out, jump, duck, jump again. Hit the X button."

"I know I know." Pixel and Ricky get into the game so much they don't notice the others.

Stephanie, Trixie and Ziggy are going down the street when they hear Pixel yelling. "What is he doing?" They go around the wall and see he is sitting with Ricky Rotten.

"Come on just two more levels and you get to the third bonus level." Pixel and Ricky don't hear the others come up to them.

"Pixel get away from him!" Pixel looks up and his game character dies.

"Stephanie you just cost me the third bonus level."

"Get away from him Pixel that's Ricky Rotten."

"Ricky Rotten?" Pixel turns to Ricky. "You mean he's related to Robbie Rotten?"

"He's my uncle but that doesn't mean I'm rotten."

"Stay back!" Pixel leaps off of the bench and goes to the others. "You almost had me there Rotten."

"But I was just watching you play. I didn't do anything."

"Yet. How long before you unleash your rotten plan?" Stephanie stares at him. "We won't fall for any of your or Robbie's rotten plans."

"But I don't have any plans I swear! Please I just," Stephanie points the way out of Lazy Town. "Fine, I'll go." Ricky gets off of the bench and walks away.

Robbie is in his lair watching through the periscope. "Perfect. I can use him to help get rid of Sportakook." He pulls away from the periscope. "But how?" He rubs his chin. "Disguise time? No I don't need to do it Rookie does."

As Ricky gets back to Robbie's lair Robbie has his plan ready. "Hello Ruby."

"Ricky."

"Whatever. So the kids of Lazy Town aren't being very nice are they?"

"No and I don't know why."

"I do." Ricky looks up at Robbie.

"Really? Why?"

"Because of a man called Sportacus."

"Wait, they mentioned him before. Who is he?"

"Only the most insufferable do it all there is. The kids listen to him no matter what. Like if he tells them to treat you badly they do."

"But he never met me."

"Yes and he doesn't know what you might or might not do. You're a threat to him Rummy."

"Ricky."

"Whatever. You're a threat to him. If you want to make friends with the kids in Lazy Town you must get rid of Sportacus."

"But how would I do that?"

"Well…" Robbie Rotten whispers his plans to Ricky.

"But, that, that's rotten."

"Of course it is. But if you want friends you'll have to do it."

"I don't know Uncle Rotten. I just don't do things like that."

"Then be friendless the entire time you're here. I am going to eat some cake then take a nap so I can be hungry for a snack later." Robbie goes away and leaves Ricky to think about what to do.

After his nap Robbie has a piece of pie on a plate. "Perfect meal after a well deserved nap." He is about to start eating when Ricky appears.

"Uncle Rotten?"

"Yes?"

"Um, your plan, I'll do it."

"Good, good." Robbie gets a rotten smile on his face. "Now for some…"

"Oh pie. Apple? I like Apple pie."

"Really? Well I might have some more. I might let you have some if our little plan is successful."

"I won't let you down Uncle Rotten. I'll have friends and Apple pie." Ricky walks away smiling.

"Whatever." Robbie starts to eat.

After his pie Robbie and Ricky go to Lazy Town. "Now remember Rufus."

"Ricky."

"Whatever. Remember you have to be in danger for him to come. Climb up that tree."

"That's awful high up. What if I get hurt?"

"He'll come he always does." Robbie sneers.

"If you say so Uncle Rotten." Ricky climbs up the tree. He goes higher and higher until he can't go any higher.

"Now shout for help." Robbie sneaks away to hide and watch.

"Help!" Ricky feels the branch he is sitting on start to bend. "I better climb down a little bit." He starts to when the branch breaks. "Help!" He grabs another branch.

Sportacus is eating an apple when his crystal starts to beep. "Someone is in trouble." He jumps and does a back flip into a twist landing in the seat of the cockpit. He takes off for Lazy Town.

"Help!" Ricky feels the branch he was holding start to bend. "Help! Someone help me!"

The air ship comes down from the sky. "Ladder." The ladder releases and Sportacus climbs down.

"Help!" The branch sags more.

"Who is that? Stingy?" Sportacus can't see through the branches. "I'll save you!" He backs up a couple steps.

"Help!"

"Here I come." Sportacus runs full speed at the tree. He leaps and runs up the tree through the branches. He reaches out and grabs Ricky. He does a back flip and they both fly out of the tree. Sportacus lands easily and sets Ricky down. "Are you ok?" Ricky turns away.

"No." He turns back and there are bruises on his arm. "You hurt me!"

"What? No I didn't I saved you." Sportacus is confused.

"You hurt me! My uncle was right about you Sportakook!" Ricky backs away. "I'm calling the police!"

"There are none in Lazy Town." Sportacus and Ricky turn around and see Mayor Meanswell. "What happened?"

"He was up in the tree about to fall and I saved him."

"Of course you did Sportacus. Thank you for," Ricky interrupts the mayor.

"He hurt me! He didn't save me he assaulted me! I'm getting a lawyer and a restraining order against you Sportakook! When I'm done you won't be allowed within a thousand feet of me!" Ricky storms off back to Robbie's lair.

"Perfect." Robbie sneaks away.

Ricky and Robbie are back at the lair. "That worked perfectly Uncle Rotten." Ricky pulls the fake skin off. The bruises are gone.

"Of course it did Rinsy."

"Ricky."

"Whatever. Sportaclown will be thrown out of Lazy Town forever!" Robbie laughs rottenly.

"And then he won't be able to tell the kids to be mean to me." Ricky throws the fake skin away.

Stephanie and the other kids are in the center of town with Mayor Meanswell and Sportacus. "I knew he was rotten." Stephanie stomps her foot.

"What can we do?" Pixel and the others are worried.

"There is no way Sportacus would hurt anyone." Ziggy looks up at Sportacus. "Right?"

"Of course not Ziggy. But how do we prove he was lying?" Stephanie rubs her chin as she thinks.

"Maybe I could find some clues on how he made those bruises?" Pixel runs back to his house.

A minute later Pixel has a scanner. He scans the tree first. "There's something in the tree."

"What is it?" Stephanie looks at the scanner.

"I don't know. If we got it down I could analyze a piece of it."

"I'll get it." Stephanie goes to the tree and starts to climb. "Is it up here?" Pixel shakes his head. "Here?"

"To your right." Stephanie reaches over and feels something.

"I got it!" She pulls it off and climbs back down.

Robbie is on the phone. "Of course. Yes, you'll have it right away? Perfect!" Robbie hangs the phone up. "Now we wait for the letter to arrive and I'll be rid of that Sportakook forever! Lazy Town will become lazy again and I'll have peace and quiet." Robbie feels a tap on his shoulder.

"But how will things be quiet if me and the other kids are out playing? Stephanie looked like she likes to play outside."

"Well that's the next part of my plan but that will have to wait." There is the sound of rushing air then a letter lands on Robbie's orange chair. "Perfect!" He goes over to the chair and opens the letter. "One hundred thousand feet at all times! We have to go to Lazy Town!" The two leave the lair.

"What is it Pixel?"

"My Scanner says it is a composite of skin, latex, and something it can't detect." Pixel pulls the material away. When Stephanie goes to grab it she misses and it gets wrapped around her arm.

"Ow!" She pulls away from Pixel. "Wait a minute that didn't hurt." She looks down at her arm and sees bruises. "What happened?" She pokes at the bruises. "They're fake!"

"Really?" The kids crowd around Stephanie as she takes the bruises off. "Then Sportacus is innocent!"

"I knew I was. But what do we do now?"

"Leave!" Everyone turns around and sees Robbie and Ricky Rotten.

"We know you're lying!"

"But this little piece of paper disagrees with you." Robbie shows the restraining order. "Sportacus must stay at least one hundred thousand feet from Rinaldo."

"Rinaldo?" Ricky looks at Robbie. "How do you get Rinaldo out of Ricky?"

"Whatever. You must leave or you'll be in violation of the law. And then you'll be in real trouble."

"We can fight this Sportacus." Stephanie grabs his arm. "We'll prove they're lying."

"But how long will that take? By the time he comes back Lazy Town will be so lazy there will be no saving it!"

"But, I, I want to play with my new friends."

"Friends? You're helping Robbie get Sportacus kicked out and you want to be friends?" Stephanie crosses her arms and stares at Ricky.

"But the only reason you won't play with me is because he," Ricky points at Sportacus. "Told you to be mean to me."

"When did I say that? I've never talked to you before." Sportacus goes over to Ricky. "Why would I tell them not to be friends with you?"

"I, I don't know. Uncle Rotten said they listen to you and you told them not to be friends with me."

"Uncle Rotten? Robbie Rotten is your uncle?"

"Yes."

"I see now."

"Stay away from him!" Robbie gets between Ricky and Sportacus. "Before you hurt him again!"

"I never hurt him and he knows it Robbie." Sportacus leaps over Robbie, does a flip, and lands next to Ricky.

"Wow."

"I'm sorry what is your name?"

"Ricky, Ricky Rotten."

"I'm Sportacus nice to meet you." They shake hands.

"No, stay away from him. You're violating the restraining order." Sportacus ignores Robbie.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Yes, yes you did. When you told the kids not to play with me that hurt."

"But I didn't tell them that."

"Uncle Rotten said you did."

"I don't think he's telling you the truth." Sportacus does a back flip and lands next to Stephanie. "Stephanie why would he think this?"

"I, well, when we saw him in the field we yelled at him." She looks away embarrassed.

"And why did you do that?"

"Because he's related to Robbie Rotten." Trixie crosses her arms. "He's rotten. He's trying to get rid of you."

"No I think Robbie is." Sportacus stares at Robbie. "And he's tricked his nephew into helping him." Sportacus turns to Ricky. "I never told anyone not to play with you. I've never met you."

"But, Uncle Rotten said," Ricky turns to Robbie. "You tried to make me act rotten. I'm not rotten." He stomps his foot for emphasis.

"Robbie that was a mean trick." Stephanie looks at Ricky. "I'm sorry I was so mean earlier."

"I hope you are." Ricky stares at Stephanie still mad at her. "You were mean to me for no reason."

"If you knew what your uncle has done you'd understand." Stephanie still feels bad. "I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"I don't know. Will you be my friend?"

"Sure!" Stephanie comes over to Ricky and grabs his hand. "What do you like to do?"

"Play outside, swim, dance."

"You dance!?" Stephanie jumps up and down with excitement. "I LOVE to dance." She jumps away and starts to sing.

"You can never use the cover to judge a book, know a person with just a look. It doesn't matter what they look like or whether their name is Suzy or Mike. Talk to a person before you judge. They could be your friend or not. Be really nice or be a real rot. You'll never know. Unless you go. Give them a chance. Maybe they like to dance. They could like computers or sweets. They could like to doodle or eat beets. You'll never know, unless you go, and give them a chance!"

"Things are going all wrong. But I still have the restraining order." Robbie looks at his hand. "Where is the restraining order?"

"You mean this Uncle Rotten?" Ricky holds up the restraining order.

"Give it back!"

"I'll give it back if you get my name right."

"Um, uh, Rrrr…" Robbie thinks about it. "Ronald? Roonizul?"

"Nope." Ricky tears up the restraining order. "I guess this means Sportacus can stay in Lazy Town."

"He can and so can you." Stephanie smiles at Ricky. "Want to dance?"

"Sure! I love to dance!"

"Bing Bang Diggariggadong Funny words I sing when I am dancing, dancing, dancing. Bing Bang Diggariggadong. Silly words that can mean anything." She dances and Ricky Rotten tries to follow suit.

Robbie Rotten is back in his lair. "I was so close. If that Sportakook hadn't interfered I'd have a Lazy Town that was lazy!" He huffs. "Where is Renauld? No, Rinse? Whatever."

**End Credits**

**A/N I know bleh. Also the song Stephanie sings at the end before Bing Bang? It sucks but I wrote it. Song writing is a lot harder then I thought it would be. Well, IDK what else to say. Oh I know, what the frak is wrong with these authors? I tried reading a couple stories, HORRIBLE! WHY do you all make Sportacus and Robbie gay!? That is just more wrong then wrong!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lazy Town: Rotten Mayor

**Lazy Town: Rotten Mayor**

**Author: James The Lesser**

**NOTICE! I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS LAZYTOWN AND MAGNUS SCHEVING DO!**

Ricky Rotten is back in Robbie's lair reading a large book. "What are you reading?"

"The Lazy Town History book. Stephanie said I could borrow it." Ricky flips the page. "Did you know the Mayor has full power of Lazy Town?"

"Of course he does." Robbie Rotten sneers.

"It's amazing."

"What is amazing?"

"That he hasn't banned you from entering Lazy Town forever."

"He couldn't ban me from Lazy Town forever I'm Robbie Rotten." Robbie Rotten strikes a pose.

"Not according to this." Ricky clears his throat. "The Mayor of Lazy Town has the power to allow or ban anyone from Lazy Town for any reason. This power has only been used twice in the many years of Lazy Town's history. One Rottenbeard who refused to leave until Number 2 kicked him out and," Ricky flips the page. "I can't make it out. This book is so old I'm surprised this much is intact." Ricky goes back to the page he was at.

"But, then, why haven't I been banned?"

"I don't know. Maybe Mayor Meanswell is a nice guy. The couple times I've spoken to him while visiting Stephanie he seemed nice to me."

"Well, if I were Mayor Sportakook would be the first one banned from Lazy Town!" Robbie stops. "Wait, I was Mayor."

"Why aren't you now then?"

"They found out I cheated."

"What? Any idiot can rig an election."

"Oh really, how would you do it?" Ricky unknowingly…

"Well I would buy a company that makes electronic voting machines then place them in key spots then rig the electronic voting machines to make sure I won. All it would take is a couple of programs. Or make it really easy and just have the machine switch votes if I was going to lose by a landslide." Ricky continues reading as Robbie starts planning.

Stephanie and Pixel are setting up a satellite to the tree house. "Stephanie hand me the screw driver." Pixel reaches out.

"Be careful Pixel we're really high up." Stephanie reaches out and hands Pixel the screw driver.

Stingy is driving by when he sees a tool box hanging from a rope. "I think that tool box is mine." He gets out of his car and climbs up the ladder.

"Stephanie hand me the wrench." Pixel reaches out.

"Ok." Stephanie reaches for the tool box. She keeps reaching when she slips. "Help!" She grabs the edge the tree house. "Pixel help me!" Pixel goes across the roof and grabs Stephanie's hand.

"I can't pull you up." Pixel tries but isn't strong enough.

Sportacus is training when his crystal beeps. "Someone is in trouble." He goes to the cockpit and takes off for Lazy Town.

"Stephanie, grab the rope!" Pixel reaches out with his other hand and grabs it. He pulls it over and hands it to Stephanie. "See if you can slide down."

"I'll try." Stephanie slowly moves down.

"Ladder." The ladder comes down and Sportacus slides down it. "Stephanie?" He sees her hugging the rope tightly.

"Help!"

"Let go I'll catch you." Sportacus sticks his arms out.

"Don't drop me."

"You can trust me Stephanie."

"Of course I can." Stephanie let's go and falls into Sportacus's arms. He catches her easily and sets her down.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Pixel and I were putting up a satellite to the tree house when I reached for the tool box and it wasn't there!" Sportacus looks up and sees Pixel has the rope.

"The rope didn't break. Someone untied it and took the box."

"But who would do that? Isn't it your tool box Pixel?" Pixel nods. "Sportacus do you think you could help us?"

"Of course Stephanie." The three start looking for the missing tool box.

Ricky Rotten is coming in to town when he sees Stingy with the tool box. "Hi um, Stinky?"

"Stingy."

"Yeah, what are you building?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you have a tool box?"

"Because it's mine." Stingy walks away with the tool box.

Stephanie and Pixel are looking near the basketball hoop when they see a weird man. "Who is that?" Pixel looks.

"I don't know." They go over to the strange man.

"Hello? What do you have there?" The man was carrying a large box.

"This is the newest latest voting machine. Guaranteed to keep any funny business out of the voting business."

"A voting machine? Why do we need one of those?" Pixel scratches his head.

"It was ordered by a," The man gets a piece of paper out. "Robbie Rotten."

"Robbie Rotten!" Stephanie's and Pixel's yell is so loud Ricky hears it from the other side of town.

"What is he doing now?" He rushes over to Stephanie and Pixel.

Robbie Rotten is looking through the Periscope. "It arrived! Now is time for a disguise!" He goes over to his various costumes. "Hmm," He sees a bright cherry red suit. "Too cherry." He goes to the next suit. It looks like a bunch of grapes. "Too berry." He goes to the next one. It is a flannel shirt and jean shorts with holes in them and a truck stop hat. "Too Larry." He goes to the next suit. It is a normal tan three piece suit. "Perfect!"

Ricky finds Stephanie and Pixel. "Hi, what's going on?"

"We're looking for our tool box." Stephanie goes over to Ricky but Pixel stays away. "And we saw someone delivering a voting machine."

"Voting machine?" Ricky thinks about the conversation he had earlier with his uncle. "No, he couldn't be doing that."

"Will you help us look for the tool box?"

"Why don't you just ask Stingy if you can borrow his tool box?"

"What?" Stephanie is confused.

"I saw him with one on my way into town."

"And I bet he said it was his." Stephanie scrunches her face up. "Stingy!" Stephanie stomps her foot for effect. "Pixel I know what happened to our tool box." Pixel comes over but keeps Stephanie between him and Ricky.

"Where is it? He took it didn't he?" Pixel stares at Ricky.

"No Stingy did. Why would Ricky take it?"

"Ricky Rotten," Stephanie interrupts him.

"Isn't rotten. Remember what Sportacus said?" Pixel mumbles so the two can't hear him.

"Well you better go find him. I'll help if you want."

"No, no Rotten's in our tree house." Pixel crosses his arms.

"Pixel he isn't rotten." Stephanie and Pixel start to argue. Ricky is uncomfortable so decides to leave the two to argue.

Robbie Rotten shows up at town hall in his disguise. "Hello?" He knocks on the door before entering.

"What's going on? First this machine shows up and now you do. Who are you?" Miss Busybody sets the phone down.

"I am Election Inspector Riggum. I was called to make sure this machine is calibrated correctly." Robbie Rotten goes over to the machine and opens the back. "Oh this is a problem." He pulls out a bunch of wires.

"Oh my." Miss Busybody watches as Election Inspector Riggum messes with the wires.

Ricky goes back to the lair. "Uncle Rotten?" No response. "I have the place all to myself." As he walks through he looks at the many tubes filled with costumes. "One of them is missing. What is he doing? He can't really be planning on running for mayor. Even if he rigged the election I wouldn't let him win. Cheaters never win." He goes over to the large orange chair and sits down. He pulls up the Lazy Town History Book and starts to read more of it.

Election Inspector Riggum closes the back of the machine. "Done!" He turns around. "All set to go for your election."

"What election?"

"I don't know. I heard a handsome young man was running against the old mayor. A Robbie Rotten versus the old mayor."

"Robbie Rotten? What's going on?" Miss Busybody goes over to her phone and starts making calls. "I just got the newest news!"

Stephanie and Pixel find Stingy and the tool box. "Stingy what are you doing?" Stingy ignores them as he was singing.

"This mailbox is mine. And this triangular sign."

"Stingy!" Pixel's shout interrupts him.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing with our tool box?"

"You mean my tool box. This tool box is mine." Stingy hugs the tool box.

"But Stingy it has my name on it." Pixel points at the name tag. "We need it back so we can finish working on the tree house."

"But, it, I want it."

"You can help us Stingy if you want to." Stephanie smiles at him. "Since the tree house is not just ours but also yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes." Stingy thinks about it. "Ok." They go back to the tree house.

As Ricky is reading Robbie gets back to the lair. "Perfect!" He changes back into his regular outfit.

"What's perfect?"

"Oh, hello Remus."

"Ricky."

"Whatever. None of your business."

"Really? I heard there was a voting machine being delivered to Lazy Town. It didn't have anything to do with you does it?" Ricky raises his eyebrow.

"Well, I," Robbie rubs his chin. "How would you like to go outside and play all day every day?"

"Don't I do that as it is?"

"Oh but when school starts you'll be stuck inside that stuffy building for hours a day. Just when it is best to be outside. But as mayor I could make it so you wouldn't have to go to school."

"Well, the mayor does have full power he could do that. But wait why would you want to be mayor?"

"No real reason." Ricky stares at Robbie.

"Uncle Rotten I'm a Rotten I know our family always does something for something. What is it that you want as mayor?" Ricky gets out of the chair.

"Well as mayor I can ban anyone from Lazy Town. Sportakook…" Robbie Rotten tries to stall.

"Sportacus? Why do you want to ban him? He helps us get up and play. I know as a Rotten that's supposed to be bad but he doesn't make you get up and play does he? Why not just relax and stay here?"

"All that noise! How can I sleep with all that noise?"

"Ear plugs?"

"Not even they are strong enough." Robbie frowns.

"Then why would you want to help me be able to play all day?"

"As mayor I could use my power to level Lazy Town and lay down sound proofing every where." Robbie gets a smile on his face. "No sound could get down here ever!"

"But, if you level everything what about the play ground or the basketball court?" Robbie frowns again.

"We'll figure something out. But first I need to become mayor. If you tell the others you'll be stuck at school all day."

"But, I should tell them."

"Go ahead. But a Rotten knows what they should do." Robbie sneers. "Or your mother could send tutors here and you'll still be stuck inside all day."

"I don't want any more tutors or school. All the sunny days I've missed because mother wanted me stuck inside, fine. I won't tell them Uncle Rotten." Ricky slumps down in the chair.

Stephanie, Pixel, and Stingy finish installing the satellite dish to the tree house. "And now we can watch TV from the tree house!" Pixel hurries inside and turns the television on. There is a soccer game on. "Soccer!" He changes the channel to input 2. "And now, soccer." He starts up his gamestation.

"Where is my controller?" Pixel hands Stingy a controller.

Robbie Rotten is going in to town to start his campaign. "Hello Lazy Townicans." No one is there. "Perfect. No one will vote for me. And no votes for me means no votes for the mayor."

Mayor Meanswell gets to his office. "Miss Busybody what is that?" He points at the voting machine.

"The new voting machine."

"Voting machine?"

"For the election."

"What election?"

"The one against Robbie Rotten." The mayor is stunned.

"You mean Fordmill Meansbad?"

"No Robbie Rotten." The mayor is confused.

"He's not using a disguise?" Miss Busybody shakes her head. "But what is he up to now?"

Robbie Rotten puts up campaign posters. Trixie is following him drawing mustaches and beards on all of his posters.

As the day continues Robbie campaigns more. "I promise to make life in Lazy Town miserable. A vote for me is a vote for a lazy town for Lazy Town." He keeps campaigning.

Near the end of the day everyone in Lazy Town is at the town hall. "The time to vote begins!" Robbie Rotten sneers at everyone. "So vote for me."

"There's no way Robbie will win." Stephanie makes her vote.

"Robbie can't win he'll ban all of MY toys." Stingy votes.

"He'll make us get rid of out sports candy." Ziggy votes.

"Robbie will make us eat junk food all day." Trixie votes.

As the voting continues through the rest of the day the votes start to come in. "Mayor Meanswell Zero, Robbie Rotten five?" Miss Busybody gets on the phone and starts to make calls.

Ricky is coming in to town and sees the crowd standing around the town hall. "What's going on Stephanie?"

"The election and Robbie is winning!"

"What? Are you sure he's not cheating?" Ricky tries to drop a hint to his friend.

"No way this time. There is a fancy voting machine that makes it impossible to cheat." Stephanie sees Miss Busybody comes out. "What are the results?"

"Robbie Rotten seven and Mayor Meanswell zero!"

"But, I voted for my uncle."

"So did I." Everyone agrees.

"Then how are these the results?"

"Does it matter? I have won!" Robbie gives out a rotten laugh. "And as Mayor Rotten I have the power to ban anyone!"

"But how?" Stephanie and the others talk amongst themselves.

"Wait!" Mayor Meanswell comes out. "There is still ten minutes left until the voting is over."

"Are there enough people to change the vote?" Robbie sneers.

"Sportacus hasn't voted yet." Robbie stares at Stephanie.

"He is one vote. You need eight."

"I haven't voted yet." Ricky goes up to the entrance.

"But you'll be voting for me won't you?" Robbie sneers.

"No. I'll be voting for the mayor." Ricky winks.

"Ah yes, of course." Robbie sneers a little more. "Go ahead." Robbie steps out of the way for Ricky.

When Ricky steps out Robbie's vote is up another vote.

"But, Ricky, why would you vote for him?"

"If he's in charge I won't have to go to school when it starts." Pixel responds first.

"But learning is fun. You can learn your one two threes for quick calculations." Stingy responses next.

"And you can learn your ABC's for reading education."

"Learning is rotten!" Ricky yells really loud. "You sit inside being made to read and do problems all day when it's sunny outside."

Sportacus is up in his airship when his crystal starts to beep. "Someone is in trouble." He spins towards the door. "Door." It opens and he does a cartwheel out of the airship. "Ladder." It comes down and he slides down.

"You're stuck reading history books when you could be outside playing! You learn about biology and the earth when you could be outside swimming! You're stuck in a living room with text books and pens and notebooks when you could be outside dancing!" Ricky continues yelling when Sportacus shows up.

"What is going on?" Ziggy answers.

"The mayor is losing the election and now Ricky Rotten is yelling at Stephanie." Sportacus does a front flip landing next to Stephanie and Ricky.

"And then you're doing tests you could be outside playing with your friends. If Uncle Rotten is mayor he'll get rid of school and I'll be able to play outside all day!" Stephanie backs away.

"But, school can be fun. I like learning history it tells us where we came from."

"And it's important to learn every day." Sportacus puts a hand on Ricky's shoulder.

"You!" Robbie points at Sportacus. "Sportadope you're banned from Lazy Town forever!"

"You can't do that Robbie."

"I can to Sportacus as Mayor Rotten of Lazy Town I have full control of all of Lazy Town!"

"There is still time left to vote!"

"I have eight votes Pinky!" Robbie leans down to stare Stephanie in the eyes. "And who do you think will be banned after Sportaloser?"

"Who?"

"You!" Robbie laughs. "No more dancing or bing banging ever again in Lazy Town! And anyone who doesn't follow my new rules will also be thrown out!"

"But, no." Ricky looks over at Stephanie. "You never said anything like that Uncle Rotten."

"Did I forget that? Well doesn't matter in two more minutes I will have ultimate power in Lazy Town!"

"Not if I can stop it!"

"You can't!"

"If I can prove you cheated I can."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Sportacus."

"Yes Ricky?"

"Vote for my uncle."

"But, why?"

"Just do it."

"He can only vote if he can get past me!" Robbie stands in front of Sportacus. "You'll never get by me Sportakook."

"Go Sportacus!" Stephanie looks at the clock. "Hurry!"

"I have to do this." Sportacus runs at Robbie. When he gets close he leaps into the air and does a spiral. He turns and lands on his hands, springs himself up and does a flip landing at the door. He hurries inside and votes.

When he comes out Ms. Busybody has the new results. "Robbie Rotten eight, Mayor Meanswell One!"

"But I voted for Robbie Rotten." Sportacus spins and stares at Robbie.

"Well, I, maybe the machine felt bad for him."

"You cheated!" Stephanie pokes Robbie in the side.

"Yes, yes I did." Robbie looks over at Ricky. "And he helped! It was his idea and he knew exactly what I was doing!"

"Is this true Ricky?" Stephanie looks at him hoping it wasn't true.

"I, kind of."

"Not kind of. He had the history book and told me how the mayor could ban anyone. Then he told me how to rig the election. I told him what he was doing and he supported me!"

"I, I did but you lied to me Uncle Rotten."

"Rotten!" Pixel, Stingy, Trixie, and Ziggy point at Ricky. "The mayor needs to ban you and Robbie Rotten!"

"Wait!" Stephanie stands between Ricky and the others. "He must have had a good reason to go along." She turns around. "Right Ricky?"

"Well, I, I hate school. My mother would keep me inside all day so I couldn't go outside and play. Uncle Rotten said he'd get rid of school so we could play outside all day. But I can't let him ban you so I told Sportacus to vote for him."

"But it was ok for him to ban Sportacus?" Ricky looks away ashamed.

"I, I just wanted to play outside, with you."

"A friend wouldn't make a friend other friends leave."

"I'm sorry but I stopped him. I did the right thing in the end."

"Yes you did Ricky." Sportacus pats him on the back. "But next time you might want to tell others before things get like this."

"I'm sorry Sportacus."

"It's ok."

"Robbie!" Robbie flinches as Mayor Meanswell goes over to him. "I am still mayor and that means I have the power to ban anyone from Lazy Town."

"Wait!" Stephanie runs over to her uncle. "You can't do it."

"Why not Stephanie?"

"It's not right. It's not right to ban anyone from Lazy Town." Stephanie turns towards Robbie. "But you better learn from this. Cheaters never win."

"I almost won." Robbie looks around. He was surrounded by angry Lazy Town citizens. "I think I left the oven on." He runs away.

Ricky turns to Stephanie. "I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry Stephanie I wanted to tell you but I wanted to be outside and play with you more." He turns to Sportacus. "I'm sorry I almost got you banned." He turns to Mayor Meanswell. "I'm sorry you almost lost your job."

"Well you did the right thing in the end. I'm still mayor and I give you an official thank you for doing the right thing."

"Now what do we do with the voting machine?" Pixel runs his hands over it. "The chips and wiring I bet are amazing."

"I think we need to give it back to the owner." Ricky goes over and lifts the machine.

"Who owns it?" Stephanie goes over and helps Ricky.

"My uncle. But I'll be the one to return it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the only one who knows where he lives." With Stephanie's help he gets the voting machine on his shoulder. "Thank you Stephanie."

"Say hi to Robbie for us." She smiles.

"I will." Ricky walks away with the machine.

A musical beat starts. "Bing Bang Diggariggadong Funny words I sing when I am dancing, dancing, dancing. Bing Bang Diggariggadong. Silly words that can mean anything."

Robbie is sitting in his chair when he hears a knocking noise. "Who could that be?" He goes to the entrance. "Hello?" The voting machine shoots out and slams into him.

"Uncle Rotten I think that belongs to you." Ricky closes the entrance.


End file.
